Reach values are a metric used to describe how many unique people an advertisement or a media asset reached. Reach values are often important in determining where advertisements should be placed to have the maximum impact by reaching the largest possible audience. Traditional reach optimization systems use simplistic linear models of reach to provide data to users. Often, this data is not accurate or precise, and does not enable users to make good decisions about where advertisements should be placed.